Ember's Song
by AquilusNyx
Summary: I believe this is how Ember became a ghost.


A/N: Okay, this is pretty much what I think happened to Ember. I don't know when she lived, but I'm guessing in the eighties because of her style of music.

* * *

Ember McLain, aged 17, danced through the street laughing happily. She couldn't have been happier, because everything was _finally_ going her way. Her rock band (The Bright Sparks) had a gig this weekend, her parents were flying back from Hawaii for her high school graduation and she was going to the same collage as her 19-year-old boyfriend.

Ember couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tate. With glossy blonde hair and a body to die for, he was the most sought after boy in his co-ed dorm, yet he only had eyes for Ember. He was her one true love, she just knew it. In fact…

She giggled. Last night she had…well… _given_ her self to him. They had only been dating a couple of months, but she didn't care. It **was** love. He had told her many times that he loved her, that he'd never forget her, and Ember loved him with all her heart.

Ember laughed to the sky. A cold September breeze blew dead leaves into her hair. She spun around in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring that people stared. Not caring at all.

* * *

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since that wonderful night.

Two weeks since he promised to call her.

Two weeks since everything seemed perfect.

But now, Ember sat staring at her telephone, arms wrapped around her legs, which were pulled up to her chest. _Why didn't he call her?_

She was all dressed up for her big gig tonight. Leather and stage makeup. But why did it matter? Tate had said he'd call and tell her if he could come, and he hadn't.

A tear dripped from her eye. Had he forgotten her?

No, Ember thought decisively. He wouldn't do that.

Then she gasped. What if he were in some kind of trouble? Or what if he were hurt? He hadn't told anyone that they were dating, (because he didn't want anyone stealing her to get back at him, he had said) so his friends wouldn't have been able to tell her.

Whatever the case, Ember knew she had to find out why he hadn't called.

Head held high, Ember stalked from her bedroom towards Amity Park Collage.

* * *

Ember pushed her way through the crowded living area in Tate's dorm house. She couldn't see him anywhere and no one would tell her where he was. Finally, a pretty 20-something told him he was upstairs in room 14.

Ember walked up the stairs, finally able to move properly. She rushed down the hall to room 14. She pushed open the door…

Well, Tate **was** in there. But he wasn't the only one.

"Hey, don't you people ever knock?" exclaimed Tate, pulling the sheet up to cover his bare frame – and the bare frame of the girl next to him.

Ember trembled with a combination of rage and hurt, tears streaming down her face. Another girl?

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME TATE!" She screamed through her sobs. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! Why don't you love _me_?"

The girl at Tate's side leaned up and spoke into Tate's ear, "Honey, who is this girl?"

"I-I don't know Fiona," Tate stuttered in a frightened way. "I don't remember ever seeing her before."

Ember froze. Even her crying stopped. He had forgotten her. He had forgotten her. He had forgotten her.

Ember didn't remember leaving the dorm. She didn't hear Tate reassuring the girl that he had never seen her before. She didn't notice that she had walked onto the road.

At least, not until the car hit her.

* * *

It all happened at once. One second her mind was screaming that Tate had betrayed her, the next her body was screaming out in pain.

Ember found herself lying on the road. The car driver was yelling for someone to call an ambulance, and people from the dorm were crowding around her.

But somehow, the pain was getting less unbearable. In fact, as her vision darkened, she felt lighter.

And as Tate forced his way to the front of the crowd, she found her self floating, floating, floating…

* * *

Tate Chestfield sat miserably at his desk. He had just come back from Ember's funeral and the guilt was over powering him.

He had been using Ember, he admitted it. He hadn't been talking to his girlfriend – now ex-girlfriend – Fiona when he first met Ember.

He was frustrated and bored, and Ember was so pretty, he didn't see the harm on going on a few dates…

But when the few dates had turned into three months, he'd panicked. Since she was so against the idea of casual sex, he had suggested it to get rid of her. When she agreed, he'd been horrified.

And to make things worse, the day after Fiona had called him and begged him to come back to her. He'd been so thrilled that he forgot all about the sweet high schooler he'd taken the innocence from.

When she had turned up at his dorm, Tate didn't know what to say. Fiona didn't know he'd been seeing someone. Saying he didn't know her had made sense at the time.

So Tate said he didn't. The look her face when he said he didn't remember her was killing him.

Eyewitnesses say she just ran unto the road without looking. His poor Ember.

Suddenly, Tate noticed a piece of paper floating down from the sky. He caught it and opened it out.

Tate's heart flew to his mouth. In Ember's familiar handwriting, a song was written.

_It was, it was September_

_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

_To you, I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn't call_

_Your life, goes on with out me_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you should, you not doubt me!_

_You will r**EM**em**BER** my name_

_O-oh, EMBER!_

_You will r**EM**em**BER**_

_Ember!_

_One thing remains_

_Ember!_

_So warm and tender!_

_You will r**EM**em**BER** my name_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned_

_Your walls, now perishing_

_Like bad dreams, in cold December_

_Nothing but ashes remains_

_O-oh, EMBER!_

_You will r**EM**em**BER**_

_Ember!_

_One thing remains_

_Ember!_

_So warm and tender!_

_You will r**EM**em**BER** my name_

_You will r**EM**em**BER** my name_

_You will r**EM**em**BER** my name_

_You will r**EM**em**BER** my name!_

And scrawled at he bottom of this tribute was...

**_rEMemBER me_**


End file.
